halofandomcom-20200222-history
Automated Turret
The Automated Turret, also known as the Auto-Turret, is a form of equipment similar in design to a Sentinel. As its name implies, it acts as an automatic defense system (deployable antipersonnel turret) for the player and is featured in Halo 3. It is so far only encountered on the Halo 3 levels The Ark, The Covenant and Halo; and is not found on any multiplayer maps due to the issue of keeping the game balanced. The auto-turret is dropped in an area where you want to defend, and once deployed, it will automatically shoot at the enemy. Function s.]] This small, robotic turret is a piece of Forerunner technology found on the Ark and resembles a stripped down Sentinel. Its mode of attack is firing a thin, blue beam at its target. This device is extremely adept at destroying Flood of all kinds, but is still highly effective at taking down enemies of all kinds. Its drawbacks are that it takes a long time to find and shoot a target and it will occasionally shoot the player. Its good to deploy when you have many hostiles in the area so you can have added firepower at your side. Its HUD symbol is a silhouette of the equipment itself, and slightly resembles the symbol for the Power Drain. The Auto-Turret fires a beam similar in color to a Sentinel Major from Halo 2. Advantages *The Auto-Turret has sufficient power to remove a Brute's power armour, kill a Jackal and a Grunt with a single shot & kill a brute chieften in three shots. *Even with its poor targeting and low damage resistance, the Automated Turret can still often provide kills without considerable player support. *Even if its firepower is rather weak, it will distract its enemy to provide valuable time for you to recharge your shields or attack the enemies. *If you leave them alone and they are still there on the level Halo then they are easy to remove as a single charged blast from a Plasma Pistol. This is generally enough to destroy one and can be done before you enter the turret's range of fire. *When you melee or shoot the Auto Turret, sometimes, it will quickly fall to the ground, then come straight up to its position again. Disadvantages *Due to programming and mechanical issues, the turret has a warm up time of about 3 seconds. The turret also has problems picking out targets, often tracking allies with its targeting system. It can also fire at the Master Chief, or the Arbiter by accident. *Upon the betrayal of 343 Guilty Spark, like all Sentinels, Automated Turrets will fire on you. Players should remember that on Halo 3; before you enter the Control Room on the level Halo, any surviving Automated Turrets should be destroyed, as they might possibly try to kill you once you return to their location after activating. Also if playing on the easier difficulties the laser will have the power to kill you extremely quickly because the power level of its weapons when on your side is very high but when it changes sides the power level is not reset. *On the mission The Covenant, during the part when the Flood temporarily ally with you, the turret will shoot at the Flood and vice-versa. *The turret is also easily deflected. Even the slightest touch can send it flying into the air. *Because of its slow targeting time, if you come up behind one, it will not turn around. You can then assassinate it, but oddly, either through a glitch or bug, it will not explode, it will simply fall to the ground, disabled. If you look at it, your targeting reticule changes to red, and if the Arbiter is there, he will destroy it while it is on the ground. *When the Auto-Turret is your enemy, its AI is greatly increased. As with the Marines, it will pick out targets faster, fire more accurately, and will rarely turn away from you on higher difficulties if you are on radar. Trivia *There are only 7 Auto-Turrets in the Campaign mode. Possibly another 7 Reference. *On the level Halo when you enter the control room hallway the Auto-Turrets will already start attacking you. Images Image:Autoturrethud.svg|The Automated Turret HUD icon. Image:Auto Turret 2.jpg|A closeup of the Auto Turret firing its beam. Category:The Forerunner